Orange You Glad We Came?
by FroofyB
Summary: My submission to the KAEX challenge: Pick a Color. I've had a bit of difficulty getting this story to post properly her so I'm hoping the third time's the charm. Reviews are always a welcoming sight but no flames please. Story is rated T just to be safe.


This is my submission to Paulina Ann's _Pick A Color_ challenge. The usual disclaimers apply…I don't own Voltron (if I did I'd light a fuse to get a live action movie out) or any of its original characters…blah, blah, blah. (I hate legal stuff)

 **NOTE:** _{text}_ shows thoughts to self

 **ORANGE YOU GLAD WE CAME?**

Princess Allura was in her office working, or rather trying to work. The invitation to this year's summit meeting was sitting in the middle of her desk—unopened. Trying hard not to think about what happened at last year's meeting, Allura just couldn't do it. { _I know I'm being silly, what are the chances of the same thing happening again? Stop…just open it._ } Taking a deep breath and sliding her finger through the parchment paper envelope, she pulled out the matching parchment invitation and R.S.V.P.

The King and Queen of Planet Mirrion IV Cordially Invite

Princess Allura of Planet Arus

And the Voltron Force

To the Annual Alliance Summit Meeting

To Be Held In The Capitol City of Jaserole

Please R. . Within 2 Standard Weeks

Itinerary to follow receipt of Response

A soft knock on her open door drew the princess' attention away to see who it was. "Ah, Princess I see you have finally opened the summit invitation. Shall I send back your acceptance?" Allura handed the parchment over to her trusted advisor and surrogate father for him to review.

"I'm not sure yet Coran. "

"Perhaps with the Voltron Force in attendance as well, it will belay your fears."

"I will have to discuss it with Keith and the boys. I doubt Keith will feel comfortable leaving Arus unprotected. Maybe he can get some additional coverage from Galaxy Garrison."

"That would be acceptable. Mirrion IV is 1 travel day in the lions and the summit is only 3 days. I doubt Doom will be attacking again anytime soon after such a debilitating defeat this week. It will take months before Haggar can build another robeast as well as the time it will take to replace the ships and troops."

"We have a team meeting in an hour. I'll show him the invitation and go from there. I'll have my response ready to be sent by lunch. Thank you Coran."

"I will leave you to your duties. See you at lunch my dear." Moving around her desk, Coran leaned down to place a fatherly kiss to Allura's head. Smiling warmly, he left her office.

The seldomly anxious blue lion pilot stood and stared out her window that had a view of the black lion monument. At the moment it was empty as black and his pilot were out patrolling the blue skies of the planet. Images of Keith saving her from Lotor; then saving her again from the hideous blue cat of Haggar after being wounded in his sword fight; laying in her arms bleeding out; laying in medtech with bandages across his chest…{ _I don't want him to be hurt yet again. But I need to attend this summit. It would not look good to avoid a meeting of unity and solidarity in the fight against such evil.}_ Placing her hand to the cool window as black landed perfectly as always, Allura knew her valiant knight would protect not only her world and people but her as well until his dying breath.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

TWO WEEKS LATER

"So we leave in the morning after I meet with Captain Brooks and his second. They will stay the whole week in case the summit takes longer than scheduled. Here's a copy of the itinerary so you all know where and when to be there. Any questions?"

"Not a question Keith; but I looked up Mirrion IV and did you know that their sun is a white star?"

"So what does that have anything to do with our trip?"

"Well, due to the white sun, not yellow, it shines brighter, making its rays very powerful and stronger than what we're used to. The inhabitants and locals have darker skin and have no problem withstanding the sun. I strongly recommend we take sunscreen. You, Lance and Hunk, will be ok with a lesser SPF since you guys have a darker complexion than me and Allura."

"Wait, Pidge, are you telling me everyone looks like they have the perfect beach tan? Oh I am loving the prospects of this trip more and more. Bring on the beach tan babes!"

"Cool it Lance this is a diplomatic trip, not a vacation."

The rest burst out laughing at Lance's deflated expression. However, inwardly, Allura was fretting. _{I'm going to look like a flood light as pale as I am. Nanny never lets me out without a SPF of 50! Pidge has more color than I do and he doesn't have to worry about how he looks in front of dozens of rulers! Wait…I have an idea!}_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Here it is your Highness! I am sorry it took so long. The supply room was a mess, but I found it."

"Oh thank you Dee, now remember, not a word to Nanny about this, ok?"

"My lips are sealed, especially since she didn't see me down there. Have a safe trip Highness."

"Thank you again. See you in a few days." Allura looked down at the bottle in her hands. Smiling brightly, she placed it in her cosmetics bag, zipped it and headed out her chamber's door. Happily walking down to castle control for what she was hoping would turn out to be not only a safe and prosperous summit, but also, a chance to look her absolute best. And maybe, just maybe, an opportunity to turn a certain knight's head in her direction?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They landed on Mirrion IV and disembarked their lions with Keith escorting Allura and the rest flanking them. A middle aged man, dressed in ornate robes, strode up to the force with a huge grin on his brown face. "Welcome Princess Allura and Voltron Force! Welcome to our wonderful planet and beautiful city. I am Minister Darius Odenton; please follow me to your quarters." The five pilots were escorted to a large suite of rooms in the castle. They entered a decent sized lounge offset by a master bedroom with private bath and two smaller bedrooms with a bath in between. The large bay window gave the group a sprawling view of the capitol city. "Your things will be delivered shortly. There is a map of the castle and grounds available on the data port as is a listing of various attractions you may find of interest to explore during recesses. Most are within walking distance but if needed we have arranged a transport with driver for your exclusive usage. Should you need anything further do not hesitate to ask a staff member or myself. I will take my leave so you may make yourselves comfortable. I will see you all at the welcoming banquet this evening."

Once the minister left, two servants brought in the luggage and placed them in the lounge. Allura thanked them while Keith and Lance completed a security sweep of the quarters. "Seriously Keith? We're all on the same side here. "

"Sorry Allura, but you know Doom has spies everywhere. And since it's only been a year since Mirrion has joined the alliance you can never be too careful."

"Well I'm done, found nada, so I'm heading to my room for a nap. See you guys later."

"Remember Lance. We're all heading to the banquet together. "

"Gottcha capt."

"I think I'll go do the same. Keith, could you bring my bags to my room?"

"Of course Princess, after you."

Keith laid her bags across the queen size bed in the master bedroom while Allura took her cosmetics bag into the attached bath. He then took the opportunity to look longingly at his heart's desire as she arranged her toiletries along the vanity. Allura glanced up and caught him staring at her in the mirror. He quickly averted his gaze but couldn't avoid the blush that crept up his cheeks. The princess turned and smiled warmly at him as she walked back into the bedroom. Before they knew what was happening they were standing mere inches apart and neither seemed to care. Keith slowly brought his hand up to caress her cheek… "Hey capt there's a sports museum just down the road. Think we could check it out?" Blinking at the sound of Hunk's booming voice, Keith dropped his hand and turned to leave. Allura sighed deeply and wondered if they would EVER get a chance together. The blue lion pilot went back into the bathroom, taking out the bottle Dee brought her, she put into motion the plan to turn Keith's head and keep his attention for more than a brief moment.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

THAT EVENING

"Is everyone ready?" Keith walked out into the lounge from the bedroom he's sharing with Lance. Pidge was sitting on the couch playing a video game while Hunk was tugging at his dress uniform's collar and Lance was primping his hair—again—in the mirror.

"We're all good here, but how much longer is Princess gonna take?"

"Stop whining Hunk. Just because you only take five minutes to get dressed doesn't mean everyone takes that long."

"Cool it Lance. I'll go check on her." Keith knocked on Allura door and called out to her if she was almost ready.

"I'm not going. I…I don't feel well. Please make my excuses."

"What's wrong? Should I call for the physician?"

"NO! I'M JUST NOT COMING OUT! NOW GO!"

"Please Princess, you're making me worry, please come out."

The soft pleading in Keith's voice made Allura feel guilty so she slowly opened her door and stepped out wearing her bathrobe. By now all the guys were looking her way to see what made her so short with Keith. Their mouths all dropped, speechless, well all except for Lance.

"Hey! Snookie when'd ya get here? Where's J-Wow and the rest of the gang? "

"Leave me alone, Lance! Now you all know why I can't go."

"Allura…you're…you're…" Hunk just couldn't make the words come out right.

"I'm orange. Yes, I know", the princess responded hotly to the befuddled pilot.

"What did you do?" Keith was at a loss as well.

"Well you, Lance and Hunk all have a decent tan and blend in with the people. Pidge, well no offense Pidge, but he doesn't need to be impressive looking to a bunch of royals and diplomats. I used a self tanner that was my mother's. But apparently I had a bad reaction. Instead of a 'healthy glowing tan' I turned orange. So I CAN'T go out of this room. Not until I figure something out. I'll be the laughing stock of the summit!" Bursting into tears she threw the bottle down, turned and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Pidge reached down and picked up the bottle. He read the label and shook his head sadly, "This stuff is over fifteen years old. Allura didn't have a bad reaction; this stuff is ancient compared to what's available now. It used to turn everyone who used it orange and was removed from the market."

"Is there a way to reverse it? I mean like a cleanser or something?"

"Not really Keith. I remember the stuff; my sister used it when we were kids. She just had to deal with it until it faded. However, she did use concealor on her face and hands to mask it. She lived with wearing long sleeves and pants until then."

"Thanks Lance. You guys head on down. Don't say anything to anyone. Let them know that I will be properly escorting the Princess momentarily."

Three voices acknowledged their captain and left the suite. Keith took a deep breath and knocked on her door, "Princess, the others have left. May I come in?" The door clicked unlock and opened a crack. Opening it slowing, Keith walked in to find the Princess sitting on the edge of her bed staring down at her hands while crying softly. The captain sat down next to her and reached over for her hands, taking them gently into his own.

"What was I thinking? That's what you want to know, right? Well I wanted to look like the beach tan 'babes' Lance was talking about. I wanted to fit in and not look like a walking flood light. Stupid of me wasn't it? The most important meeting of the year, and I screwed up. Coran and Nanny will kill me. I'm an embarrassment to the throne and my people", she began to weep harder.

Turning her to face him, Keith let go of one hand to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. "You are NOT an embarrassment! Don't EVER say that Allura. So you made a mistake. We all do. As far as 'fitting in' I can understand that, but don't try to fit in with Lance's depraved ideals. He's my best friend, a terrific soldier and second in command, but he's an idiot."

With that a chuckle escaped with a small smile on her face. Keith always knew just what to do and just what to say to make her feel better. Suddenly a warm feeling began to suffuse her and without realizing her actions, she leaned over towards him. She felt his hand move from her cheek and into her hair as their lips met in a sweet first kiss. It was simultaneously gentle and passionate. Keith pulled away slightly and looked into Allura's eyes trying to see any regret or fear. Seeing only happiness he leaned in again, taking her lips in a deeper kiss, his tongue gently probing her lips seeking entrance. Allura breathlessly parted her lips and met his tongue. Their kiss grew stronger and their hands moved up and down each other's backs, and through their hair. Slowly, they broke the kiss needing air, but still held tightly together.

"Wow. That was incredible. You have no idea how long I've waited, wanted you to do that. "

"Allura, I've wanted to kiss you like that for such a long time. Probably longer than I even realize. But..."

"Please Keith; don't say it was a mistake."

"I wasn't. I was going to say that we have a banquet to get to and we have plenty of time for this now. Especially since we have Coran's blessing"

"Wait…you got his blessing for us? Keith, I don't know what to say."

"Well I do. I love you Allura, I always have and always will."

"Even if I'm orange?"

"Yes! Even if you're orange. Which reminds me…the banquet."

"I told you I can't do it."

"Yes you can. If I know Nanny, she packed a long sleeved gown, right?" Allura nodded, "Great. Lance said a while ago his sister did the same thing as you. She wore long sleeves and pants until it wore off. She used concealor on her face and hands to mask the color. I know you have make-up, so get dressed and I'll wait for you in the lounge."

"Keith, I love you so much! Thank you." Allura leaned over kissing him hard on the lips, then jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Keith smiled and went out to wait patiently for his princess to get ready.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

The banquet hall doors opened and all eyes turned to see the most amazing looking couple enter arm in arm together. Keith, in full dress uniform of the Galaxy Garrison with medals of honor adoring his coat, escorted the enchanting Princess of Arus. Princess Allura wore a dazzling effervescent blue gown. The long sleeves ended at her white silk gloves and the high white lace neckline discreetly hid her skin. Her make-up, expertly applied, blended the orange hue into light beige. Reaching their table where the rest of the team awaited, Keith pulled out her chair then lightly kissed her cheek to the apparent surprise of their companions.

"Why so surprised guys? Didn't you know Coran granted Keith permission to court me?"

"All I have to say is…it's about damn time!"

Keith ground his teeth and hissed, "Lance!" But his irritation quickly subsided as the King called for attention to begin the welcoming banquet. A small gloved hand slid over and gently squeezed his own. The Voltron Captain turned to see the most amazing smile on his princess' face as their names were called in introduction as they stood in acknowledgement. A resounding applause for the Princess of Arus and her protectors brought an even bigger smile to her face.

Once all introductions were complete and a short speech given, dinner was finally underway. Drinks flowed and laughter was heard all around, but for two lovebirds, the rest was a distant buzz in the background. They had eyes only for each other.

"So my princess, aren't you glad we came" Black's pilot whispered in her ear.

"Don't you mean 'orange' you glad?" Allura replied with a sly smile, and then both shared a tender kiss.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

FOUR DAYS AFTER THE BANQUET

Coran watched as all the lions returned to their respective homes and patiently awaited the return of each pilot. As the five entered castle control he greeted each in turn. Then noticed Keith and Allura holding hands.

"I am happy to see you all back safe and look forward to hearing all about the summit."

Allura smiled and left Keith's side, walking up to her trusted advisor, friend and father figure, "Yes Coran it was a shaky start but everything turned around for the absolute best. And thank you for your blessing."

"You are welcome my child. I know your father gave his blessing a while ago. I was merely waiting for the good captain to get the courage to speak with me. I am glad he finally did."

"Yes, so am I."

Keith came over and shook Coran's hand then led the princess and his team out into the corridor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

LATER THAT NIGHT

The boys had adjourned to the rec room for their usual weekly poker game, welcoming the Garrison team to join in with them. Allura had excused herself for the evening. After three hands (all going to Lance) a shrill scream was heard and everyone ran in the direction of the Princess' chambers. They turned the corner and ran into a frantic Nanny.

"The Princess! Oh my baby! "

"Calm down Nanny! Where is she is she hurt?"

"She's…she's…ORANGE!"

Keith looked at his team. They all burst out laughing and shaking their heads as they turned away, passed the confused Garrison team and went back to their game.

THE END

 **NOTE:** I have to thank my husband for his help and creative push to get my idea formed into a story. I also have to thank all those K/A fanatics like me who keep plugging away at writing such wonderful stories and submitting challenges to inspire us all.


End file.
